<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ruffle by Jaxous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654093">Ruffle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxous/pseuds/Jaxous'>Jaxous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deaths Blessing [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, First Arguement, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxous/pseuds/Jaxous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Des deepen their relationship. Leo introduces Des to his friends and Des drops some pretty big news after their first argument.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Des Aeva/Leo Spindler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deaths Blessing [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>***</b>
  </span>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Des</b>
  </span>
  <span class="u">
    <b> - Earth, age 24***</b>
  </span>
</p><p>Des headed upstairs to his apartment above the café. It was time to get cleaned up for his date. *My REAL date.* he thought with a smile. The last 6 months of his life had been…interesting. He'd met someone. Not just any someone, a gorgeous well built man with beautiful chartreuse eyes and stars in his dark silky hair. But Leo Spindler wasn’t just nice to look at, he was also an amazing person. He was funny, sweet, charming, caring, thoughtful, Des could go on and on about how wonderful Leo was.</p><p>They spent most of their free time together and more often than not, Leo slept next to Des in his apartment above the café. Des loved every moment of his time with Leo. He was in love. Des was a fairly solitary man before meeting Leo. He had friends, even some he considered family, but large crowds made him nervous, so going out like most people his age seemed to enjoy, wasn’t something he did very often. He also didn’t really like too many people in his home. He loved having Leo there, though. Leo filled the apartment with a light that he hadn’t realized was missing.</p><p>Des shook himself out of his trance of memories and looked at the clock. Leo would be here soon, he had to hurry.</p><p>***</p><p>Leo walked through the park towards the café he spent most of his free time at these days. A little café that had turned his life upside-down, well, the owner of said café had anyway. He smiled as he thought of Des. Despite his initial moment of idiocy when he first laid eyes on the tall beautiful man, somehow Leo had worked his way into Des’ heart, and Des into his. The latter wasn’t surprising, Des was amazing in every way a person could be. He was tall (very tall), slender and moved with a graceful elegance that would make your breath catch. He had large golden amber eyes, a voice that, while obviously masculine, was soft and melodic and his hair…Leo didn’t know what the man did to make his hair look like that, but it was gorgeous. Des wasn’t just beautiful, he was stunning. His personality made him even more amazing. The more Leo learned about Des, the more he wondered how he had even caught the taller mans attention. Des was soft spoken, kind, polite, he also had a very sarcastic sense of humor and quick wit. All of his employees loved him, he worked hard at his café and it showed. The place was extremely popular. The only downside to dating Des was dealing with his many suitors. Everyone wanted Des and he was almost constantly harassed for dates. Which was how they ended up dating. Leo stuck his nose in when Des had been dealing with a pushy suitor. He proclaimed himself Des’ boyfriend and pissed off half the city doing so. They kept the charade up for 4 months and during that time Leo fell hopelessly in love. He finally asked Des out for a real date and that night after dinner, as they danced, Leo told Des he loved him. Des hadn’t returned the words, not yet, but that was ok. Someone like Des needed to be more cautious when it came to falling in love. When everyone wanted you, it was hard to tell who truly loved you. Leo knew Des cared for him and that was enough for now. He could work hard to show that he had meant those words and eventually he hoped to earn Des’ love in return.</p><p>Leo stopped at the grocery store near the café and picked up an extra treat for their picnic before heading on to see Des. It was just after noon when he walked into the café. He greeted the employees before heading to the back and up the stairs leading to the apartment above. He knocked on the door and leaned against the wall to wait. He was about to knock again when Des finally answered, his hair was messy and still wet from the shower.</p><p>“Sorry, I lost track of time.” Des said as he rushed about.</p><p>“Not a problem, take your time. I’ll get the food ready. Got the basket?” he replied grinning at Des. He hadn’t seen Des with out his hair done up before. This was sexy, very sexy. He put the food down and grabbed Des’ hand as he rushed by. “Hey, slow down. There’s no rush.” He said as he wrapped one arm around the slender waist. He reached up with his free hand, pulled Des down and pressed a kiss to the taller mans lips. Des immediately stopped and returned the kiss, sliding his arms around Leo. When the kiss finally ended, Des smiled.</p><p>“I missed you.” He told Leo.</p><p>“You just saw me this morning.”</p><p>“That was a very long time ago. If you haven’t noticed, I’ve grown quite fond of you.” Des said placing a kiss on Leos forehead.</p><p>“Fond huh? Is that why I get to see you with messy wet hair now?” Leo said reaching up to run his fingers through Des’ wet hair. To his surprise, Des went pale then turned bright red as he slapped his hands to his head as if to verify what Leo said.</p><p>“OH GOD!” He said as he tried to turn away and run to the bathroom but Leo held him in place.</p><p>“Hey, calm down. What’s wrong?” Leo asked trying to hide his amusement as Des desperately tried to hide his hair.</p><p>“Oh please Leo, let me go fix this mess.” Des begged.</p><p>“Mess? I think it’s sexy. I’ve never seen you with out your hair fixed.” He replied and reached again for the wet hair.</p><p>“You’ve seen my hair messy. You’re the one who messes it up.” Des said with a blush.</p><p>“That’s different. This is more….intimate, more personal.” He said staring up at Des.</p><p>“More intimate and personal than how you usually see my hair messy? I’m not sure there is anything more intimate and personal than that Leo.” Des said laughing.</p><p>“Oh, but there is.” Leo placed his hand on Des’ cheek. “See, you answered the door knowing who was on the other side. You didn’t think about your hair being messy and wet until I pointed it out. Which tells me…” he paused and pulled Des down so their lips were almost touching, “that you’re becoming much more comfortable with my being here.” He gave Des a lingering kiss. “And that, my darling Des, is far more intimate than anything we will ever do in bed.” *and its something I want more than anything in the world* Leo thought to himself.</p><p>Des took a shaking breath.<br/>
“I…uhh…I guess I can see your logic.” Des said quietly.</p><p>“Besides, I didn’t come here for your hair. I came for you, I came for Des.” Leo said. Des looked away, unable to meet Leo’s eyes.</p><p>“I…I should finish getting ready.” Des replied, his voice was shaking and his face red. Leo let him go, hoping he hadn’t upset the man.</p><p>Des moved quickly to the bathroom, shut the door and leaned back against it. He stood there a moment trying to collect his thoughts before sliding down the door and sitting with his knees to his chest.</p><p>He was in love with Leo. He didn’t know exactly when it happened, but it had. Sometime during their fake dating, Des fell in love. Leo said during their first real date that he loved him. He was flattered but hadn’t taken Leo’s words very seriously. Everyone said that to him. But today, the way Leo acted and what he was saying, Des wondered, not for the first time, if he had been wrong not to take Leo seriously. As he thought about their time together, he realized he might have been. He wanted…no, he needed to know if Leo had meant what he said.</p><p>He stood up, took a few deep breaths to gather his courage, and opened the door.</p><p>Leo heard the bathroom door open. Des hadn’t been in there but a few minutes, surely it took longer than that to do his hair. He turned away from preparing the picnic basket and saw Des approaching slowly. He hadn’t done anything to his hair and he looked…bothered by something.</p><p>“Des? Is something wrong?” Leo asked as he went to Des.</p><p>“I…can I ask you something? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Des said quietly.</p><p>“Of course, you can ask me anything. I’ll tell you anything you want to know.” Leo replied. He was concerned now, Des looked nervous. They moved to the couch and sat. Leo took Des hand and kissed it. “What do you want to ask me, love?” Leo asked.</p><p>“I think I already know the answer, but I need to ask.” He said looking down at their joined hands.</p><p>“It’s ok. Whatever you need to know, I’ll tell you.”  Leo replied.</p><p>Des took a deep breath, “Did you mean it? What you said on our first date…w..when we were dancing?” Des asked nervously. He hadn’t looked up from their hands, couldn’t bring himself to meet Leo’s eyes.</p><p>Leo’s heart began to race. Why was Des asking this now? He reached out and lifted Des’ face so he could look into his beautiful golden amber eyes.</p><p>“Yes, Des, I meant it. I do love you.” He said. “I hope that’s the answer you expected, and the one you want.” *Please let it be the one you want.*</p><p>“It is. That’s exactly what I hoped you would say.” Des said wrapping his arms around Leo. “Because I love you too!” He hugged Leo tight.</p><p>Leo just sat there, not believing what he just heard, "You do? Really?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes. Really.” Des said laughing.</p><p>“Wow. That’s…wow.” Leo said amazed. He hugged Des back and then just sat there holding him. “I like that much better than ‘fond’” He said with a chuckle.</p><p>Des laughed. “I should hope so.” He replied as he sat back. “Leo, would you mind if we didn’t go out for our picnic?”</p><p>“Is there something else you would rather do?” he asked.</p><p>“Stay here with you. Messy hair and all.” Des said smiling. “I just want to be with you.”</p><p>“That sounds perfect.” He said and pulled Des in for a kiss.  They stayed that way for a time, kissing and holding each other. After a while they just sat quietly on the couch, Des leaning back against Leo,  who had his arms wrapped tightly around the taller man.</p><p>“Leo?” Des said breaking the silence.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Des replied.</p><p>“Sorry? For what?”</p><p>“For not taking you seriously the first time and for not telling you sooner.” Des said, ashamed.</p><p>Leo kissed his cheek, “Nothing to be sorry for love, I understand why you didn’t.”</p><p>“You do?” Des asked.</p><p>“Yes, I know who I’m with.” Leo chuckled. “I’ve seen the suitors, I’m sure not a day goes by that some random person you don’t know is confessing their eternal love for you. I know you have to be careful with your heart.”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s everyday, but a lot of them.” Des said with a sigh. “This whole time I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid.”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter now. We both know how the other feels now, that’s what’s important.” Leo said hugging Des tight. “Hey, you wanna grab that basket and see if we can find some old movie to watch? We can picnic in here.”</p><p>“I’ll go get a blanket and some pillows!” Des said, jumping up and hurrying off to the bedroom.</p><p>Leo laughed at his excitement. He wondered if anyone had seen this side of Des before, the silly man that he seemed to see more and more. He retrieved the basket and turned on the TV. As he flipped through channels, Des returned with a big fluffy blanket and spread it out on the floor then went back for pillows. Leo moved to sit on the blanket and was digging through the basket when he was hit with a pile of pillows.</p><p>“Gahhh! Hey!” he yelped.</p><p>“Oh sorry Leo, I couldn’t see you.” Des laughed.</p><p>Leo looked around at the dozen or so pillows around him, “Where did all these even come from?”</p><p>“I’m not really sure, they just seemed to accumulate over time?” Des said hesitantly.</p><p>“uh huh.” Leo looked up at Des with a raised eyebrow. “You’re an odd man Des.” He added.</p><p>Des’ jaw dropped, “Well that’s not very nice.” He replied pouting down at Leo who laughed.</p><p>Leo reached up, grabbed Des’ hand and pulled the pouting man down into his lap.</p><p>“It’s not a bad thing. I’d hate to think I’ve fallen for an average man. That would be so boring.” He said wrapping his arms around Des and nibbling on his neck. Des laughed and tried to get away. “No way! Mine!” Leo said with a growl, and not your average human growl, a chest deep growl that Des could feel as much as he heard. Leo had him in a tight grip, Des couldn’t move, couldn’t get away as Leo began to kiss and nibble up and down his neck.</p><p>“L..leo, did you just growl at me?” Des asked as he relaxed in Leo’s arms. He placed his hands atop Leo’s and gave a gentle squeeze.</p><p>“You were trying to get away.” Leo replied between kisses. He still had a bit of the growl in his voice, Des thought it was sexy as hell.</p><p>“I like your growl. It’s very sexy.” Des said, he was becoming breathless and couldn’t focus. Leo had a way of doing that to him. He felt Leo’s smile against his neck.</p><p>“Really now?” Leo asked. “How much do you like it?” he growled at Des and turned him around in his lap so they were facing each other. Des adjusted his position so that he sat straddling Leo, who watched him hungrily. Des lifted Leo’s shirt up and off and traced his fingers along the strong mans shoulders and down his chest.</p><p>“Oh, I think you know exactly how much, but feel free to test.” Des replied as he slowly kissed and nibbled his own way around Leo’s neck and shoulders.</p><p>Leo’s growl slowly grew and after a moment Des felt Leo’s arms tighten and a hand behind his head, then he let out a surprised yelp as he was suddenly on his back with Leo hovering over him.</p><p>“Is there something you want Mr. Spindler?” Des said with a laugh.</p><p>“I have everything I want right here.” Leo said as he covered Des’ mouth with his own.</p><p>***</p><p>They lay tangled in the fluffy blanket, sweat drying on their skin. Des was propped up on his elbows inspecting Leo’s hand, tracing the lines and creases with his fingertips. Leo was on his side watching the beautiful man next to him inspect his hand.</p><p>“Is my hand really that fascinating?” Leo asked.</p><p>“Absolutely.” Des replied not taking his eyes off Leo’s hand.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“It’s yours, for one. This is also the hand you place either on my cheek or behind my head every time you kiss me.” Des said giving Leo a shy smile. “Your other hand goes to my back to pull me closer to you.” He added with a blush.</p><p>Leo just looked at Des, this man paid attention to him, to every detail down to where he placed his hands when they kissed.</p><p>“Could you be anymore amazing?” Leo asked in a whisper. It was only because they were so close that Des heard him.</p><p>“Could you?” Des replied kissing Leo’s palm.</p><p>“I…I’m not anything special.” Leo said.</p><p>“I think you are. I think you’re very special.” Des said as he placed Leo’s palm to his cheek and closed his eyes. Leo lightly rubbed his thumb over Des lips and they curved up in a smile. He turned to look at Leo. “You’re absolutely wonderful Leo. I can’t wait to know everything about you.”</p><p>“What if there’s things you don’t like?” Leo asked.</p><p>“I’m sure there will be, no ones perfect. We all have…things about us that someone else might not like.” He replied. “Besides, I don’t have to like every single thing about you to love you.”</p><p>“Doesn’t that scare you though? Just a little?”</p><p>“Oh yes. It terrifies me.” Des said placing his hand on Leo’s cheek. “But I feel that you are worth the risk, that whatever happens between us, it will all be worth it.”</p><p>Again, Leo just stared at Des. This beautiful perfect man thought he was worth risking his heart.</p><p>“I love you Des, I’ll do my best not to let you down.” Leo said pressing his forehead to Des’.</p><p>“I love you too, and I’ll do the same for you.” Des replied. Leo’s heart skipped a beat as Des said those words. He lifted his face enough to connect their lips in a light kiss. Des moved closer, deepening the kiss and pushing Leo onto his back. Leo reached up and wrapped his arms around the slender man above him, holding him tight. Des bit down on Leo’s bottom lip, pulling back slightly as he did. Leo let out a low moan.</p><p>“You’re going to make me growl again.” he warned looking up at Des.</p><p>“Feel free to growl at me any time you wish. I don’t mind at all, in fact, I rather enjoy it.” Des said smiling down at him.</p><p>Leo placed a hand on Des’ cheek and just stared up into his golden amber eyes. Des thought he might say something but he just stared, seemingly lost in thought.</p><p>"Leo? What are you thinking about?” he asked.</p><p>“You.” He responded softly.</p><p>“What about me?”</p><p>“I…uhh…wanted to ask…” he shook his head. “Nothing, it’s silly and doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“No, tell me. Please?” Des asked.</p><p>“Well I was wondering….” He started and was cut off when his phone rang. “Shit, I thought I cut that off. Sorry.” He reached to silence the annoying object.</p><p>“It’s fine love, answer it. I’ll give you some privacy.” Des said, moving to get up. Leo grabbed his hand and held him in place.</p><p>“I don’t need privacy. Not from you.” Leo said kissing Des’ hand and answering the call. “Hello? Oh hey! Yeah, I’m off but…how long? Damn. Where? Haha! Seriously? Yeah I know the place, go there all the time.” He glanced at Des and blew him a kiss. “Yeah, we’ve met. Ha! I don’t think that will work out for him. Just a hunch. Umm I might could do that. I don’t know, let me check somethings and call you back. Yeah sure.” Leo hung up the phone and laughed. “Soooo, I now have 2 questions for you.”</p><p>“Umm ok.” Des said narrowing his eyes. “Do you need to leave?”</p><p>“Oh I’m not going anywhere without you.” He said and gave Des a quick kiss. “No, some friends of mine are in town and want to meet up. Would you like to go with me?”</p><p>“You want me to meet your friends?” Des asked nervously.</p><p>“Yes, I’d love for you to meet them.”</p><p>“Leo…I don’t do well in crowded places.” Des said lowering his head.</p><p>“You do fine in the café, right?”</p><p>“Well, yes. But this is also my home, so I’m not sure that counts.” Des said tilting his head to one side, thinking.</p><p>“Well then it shouldn’t be a problem. They’ve heard of this wonderful little café that showed up after they moved and want to try it out.” Leo said with a grin.</p><p>“What café?” Des asked curiously.</p><p>Leo’s face fell blank and he just stared at Des.</p><p>“YOURS GENIUS!!” he said with a laugh when Des still didn’t pick up on what he was saying.</p><p>“Oh!” he said surprised. Then he smacked Leo’s arm. “That’s not nice!” he added.</p><p>Leo laughed and pounced on Des, pinning him to the floor. He held him there, their faces only inches apart.</p><p>“I’m nice. I can be really nice.” He said as he slowly moved in to kiss the beautiful lips below him. “ I’ll show you.” He whispered as their lips connected in a long and agonizingly slow kiss. When Leo finally ended the kiss, Des just lay there, eyes still closed and lips slightly parted. Leo smiled and began placing soft kisses on his cheek. “Are you alright my love?” he asked between kisses.</p><p>“Uh huh.” Des replied absently, leaning his head to one side as Leo kissed his way down to Des’ neck.</p><p>“You sound…distracted.” Leo said.</p><p>“Uh huh” Des repeated.</p><p>Leo chuckled and raised up to look at Des. His eyes were still closed, lips still slightly parted, he almost looked asleep. Leo reached out and caressed the smooth pale cheek. Des turned his head, pressing into the touch and finally looked up at Leo.</p><p>“Hey.” Leo said with a smile.</p><p>“Hi.” Des replied smiling back.</p><p>“Sooooo, you never gave me an answer…” Leo said “Would you like to go with me to meet my friends?”</p><p>“Will you kiss me like that again if I say yes?” Des asked.</p><p>“Oh my beautiful, sweet Des, I’ll kiss you like that again no matter what you say, any time you like.” He answered. Des’ smile grew, then his expression became serious.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to introduce me to your friends? We haven’t been ‘real’ dating that long. I would understand if you’d prefer to go down without me.” Des said. He was getting more nervous.</p><p>“What I feel for you has nothing to do with how long we’ve been dating. I loved you before our first real date Des.” Leo replied. He could see Des was getting more anxious as they spoke. “You don’t have to. I won’t be angry or upset. Don’t do anything that will make you uncomfortable. Ok? I don’t ever want you to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, not for me, not for anyone. Ok?” he added. Des still looked troubled. “What is it love? What’s on your mind?”</p><p>“Why me?” Des asked. His voice was barely a whisper.</p><p>“What?” Leo asked, not sure he had heard him right. Des moved to sit up and hugged his long legs to his chest. “Des?” Leo sat up beside him and wrapped his arms around him. Des turned to look at him, his eyes looked…haunted? Leo wasn’t sure.</p><p>“Why me? What made you love me?” he asked. Leo’s eyes widened at the question, but he smiled and hugged Des tight.</p><p>“Everything about you, Des. Your so…..amazing in so many ways, I’m not sure I could tell you exactly what made me fall in love with you.” Leo paused for a moment and smiled wider. “I can tell you what made me really pay attention to you though.”</p><p>“My appearance?” Des asked sadly.</p><p>“No, although that did catch me off guard, I’ve never seen someone as beautiful as you. No, what made me pay attention was when you sat with me and listened to me gripe about the tour group. I was a perfect stranger and you took the time to listen. Even after I called you a human giraffe.” He said with a laugh. His eyes grew distant as he recalled his first moments with Des. “Then that guy showed up and I stepped in…when we were standing there, in each others arms….it felt so natural. It was like we did that every day. I wanted to know everything about you. I wasn’t looking for anything romantic, just to know you better. But the more I got to know you, the more I wanted. Then one day I looked at you and realized I was in love with you. Now, well, here we are.”</p><p>“You really didn’t want anything romantic in the beginning?” Des asked.</p><p>“No, I didn’t. I never thought we would end up here, like this. It amazes me every time I kiss you, that I GET to kiss you. You could have chosen someone much better than me Des, anyone, but you chose me.” He finished. Leo looked at Des, reached up and slipped his fingers through Des’ now dry hair. “I love you Des. All of you.”</p><p>“I would like to meet your friends. I’m still nervous, but only because they’re your friends and not normal customers.” Des said giving Leo a shy smile.</p><p>Leo smiled brightly back at him, “So I guess that leads me to my next and original question before the call earlier…” he said. Now it was his turn to be nervous.</p><p>“What’s your question?” Des asked when Leo didn’t continue.</p><p>“Ummm….well. How…uhhh…when you meet them…”  he stumbled over his words. This was much harder than he thought it would be. Des loved him, that’s what counts, right? He took a deep breath. “How should I…” he couldn’t make the words come out. He suddenly didn’t want to know if Des saw their dating as maybe being more or not. Des put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Leo, are you asking how you should introduce me?” he asked. Leo looked down and nodded slightly. “Well, if your ok with it and if it’s what you want, you could introduce me as your boyfriend.” He said softly. Leo’s eyes shot up to meet his.</p><p>“Is that how you see us? I..is that what you want for us?” Leo asked.</p><p>“Yes. It is. To both questions.” Des replied with a smile. Leo just stared at him for a moment before almost tackling him in a fierce hug. Des laughed and hugged him back. “I’m guessing that’s what you were hoping for?”</p><p>“Absolutely!” He answered happily. “Oh! I have to call Will back!!” Des laughed at his enthusiasm and kissed his cheek.</p><p>“While you do that, I’m going to get a shower. Again.” Des said and started to get up but Leo held him in place. When Des turned to look at him, Leo kissed him in a way that made his heart flutter and his breath catch. He held onto Leo as if his life depended on it. When Leo finally ended the kiss, Des just sat back with his hand on his chest, stunned. After a moment he looked to Leo. “You probably shouldn’t do that to often. I don’t think my heart can take it.” He said.<br/>
Leo laughed and kissed Des’ forehead.</p><p>“Don’t worry love. Your heart is something I will protect with my very life. That’s a promise.” He said then a blush creeped up his cheeks. “Sooo… depending on when they want to meet up, mind if I join you?”</p><p>“Oh, well…I uhh…I don’t mind. I don’t mind at all.” Des replied with a matching blush. “I’ll go pick out something to wear first, give you time to make your call.”</p><p>“Oh, ok! I’ll be quick.” Leo said giving Des a quick kiss on the cheek. Des went to the bedroom to select his outfit and Leo made his call. When he was done, Leo went to find Des. He was sitting on the bed and looked to be in deep thought. There were clothes scattered over the bed. “Des? What are you doing?” he asked. Des looked up at him sadly.</p><p>“I don’t have anything to wear.” He said. Leo tried, he really did, but he couldn’t stop himself. He burst out laughing. “IT’S NOT FUNNY!!!” Des cried. Leo fought harder than he had ever fought in his life and finally got himself under control as he sat next to Des. He still couldn’t quite hide his smile though, as he cupped Des’ face in his hands and looked in to his eyes.</p><p>“Baby you are beautiful no matter what you wear. However, if you will accept my humble opinion, I would suggest wearing what you had on for our first date. I may be biased, but that is my favorite.” Leo said. Des could still see laughter in his eyes and smiled.</p><p>“I guess I am being silly, huh?” he said with a blush.</p><p>“No, my love. You care very much about your appearance, I understand that. I’m sorry for laughing. It just caught me off guard seeing you so stressed about something you always seem so confident about. Don’t worry about your clothes. They already want to meet you.” Leo said.</p><p>“They do? You told them about me? About us?” Des asked.</p><p>“No Des, I haven’t told them I was seeing someone, much less the famous Des Aeva, owner of the Café Ardent. No one would believe me if I did and I’d rather not draw anymore attention to us than I did when we started ‘fake’ dating.”  Leo said with a shy smile.</p><p>“I’m not famous and why wouldn’t they believe you? I see nothing unbelievable about it.” Des said.</p><p>“Des, like it or not, you’re kind of a local celebrity. Everyone has at least heard of you. I’m a nobody, a simple tour guide. What could YOU possibly see in ME?” Leo pointed out somewhat sadly. Des looked at him and frowned.</p><p>“Everything.  Everything I have ever wanted.” He said simply. Leo just looked at him for a moment before looking down.</p><p>“You ready for that shower?” he asked to change the subject. There was no way he was what Des had always wanted. Des lifted Leos face to meet his eyes.</p><p>“I love you Leo.” Des said. “I. Love. You. I haven’t been able to say that to anyone for a very long time. You are someone very special. Even if you can’t see it, I can and I’ll help you to see it one day too.” He finished with a kiss to Leos nose. “How long until we need to be downstairs?”</p><p>“Umm…about 5ish.” Leo replied. Des narrowed his eyes at Leo.</p><p>“Then I think we have just enough time for a nice HOT shower.” Des said before giving Leo a kiss that left his head spinning. Then he got up and headed out of the room, stopping a the door to look back at Leo. “Are you coming my love?”</p><p>“Right behind you.” Leo said with a smile before following Des out of the room </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meet the friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An hour (or so) after heading to the shower, Leo was dressed and ready but waiting on Des to finish his hair. He smiled to himself, Des wouldn’t step foot outside if his hair wasn’t perfect. His phone started buzzing at him a moment later.</p>
<p>Will: We’re here, where are you?</p>
<p>Leo: Be down in a min.</p>
<p>Will: Down? Where are you?</p>
<p>Leo: Just hang on, I’ll be there soon.</p>
<p>Will: Fine! Do we get to meet the owner? Jace says he’s suppose to be super hot. I think he want so ask him out.</p>
<p>Leo: Tell that jackass I said he can mind his manners or leave now. Des has enough problems with creeps chasing him. I won’t introduce him to another one.</p>
<p>Will: Damn, touchy much? Don’t worry, I’ll deal with Jace. Just hurry up.</p>
<p>Leo: Yeah yeah, keep your panties on!</p>
<p>As Leo sent the last text Des walked out of the bathroom ready to go downstairs. He looked beautiful, Leo wanted to keep him here and do anything but share him with the world. He was wearing slim fitting black pants and a tailored dark grey button down shirt. The darker colors made his pale skin and golden amber eyes stand out in a way that made Leo hungry.</p>
<p>“Does this look alright?” he asked as Leo stared at him.</p>
<p>“You look gorgeous. Almost too good. I really want to keep you all to myself now.” Leo admitted. Des blushed and made his way to Leo.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, you will have me all to yourself later.” Des said kissing his forehead.</p>
<p>“You sure you want to do this?” Leo asked again.</p>
<p>“It’s to late to back out now. I’m all dressed up and ready to go.” Des said. Leo gave him a serious look. “Yes love, I’m sure. If I get to nervous I’ll pretend I need to step away and take care of something for the café. Will that make you feel better?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, I suppose that will work.” Leo sighed.  “Alright, let’s go meet the gang.”</p>
<p>They headed down into the back of the café. Des stopped long enough to ask one of his employees to bring out what he and Leo wanted to eat and drink.  Of course there were a couple of things that needed his attention before going into the front of the café.</p>
<p>"Leo, I’m sorry. I need to take care of this. I’ll only be a minute. I’m so sorry.”  Des said.</p>
<p>“No problem love, take your time. That’s the life of a business owner.” He said and reached up for a quick kiss. “I’ll go on out, and see everyone. Just join us when you’re done.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be out soon.” Des said and put a hand on Leo’s cheek. “I love you.” He added. Leos heart did a few flips in his chest, hearing Des say those words made him extremely happy.</p>
<p>“I love you too.” Leo said blushing and watched Des head to his small office. He tried to calm himself but he couldn’t quite wipe the silly grin from his face as he walked into the front of the café. He was spotted immediately and they called him over.</p>
<p>“Hey guys! Good to see you!” Leo said as he went around the table shaking hands before sitting down.</p>
<p>“Leo! How’s it going?” Will said as they shook hands.</p>
<p>“Life’s great man. How are you guys?” Leo asked.</p>
<p>“Why’d you come from the back?” Jace asked.</p>
<p>“Oh I was with Des. He has to take care of a few things then he will join us.” He said.</p>
<p>“Have you known him long? Is he as hot as they say?” Jace asked getting a little to excited for Leo’s liking.</p>
<p>“Hey, calm down. I’ve known him about 6 months. You’ll see him when he comes out, but if you do anything to upset him…” Leo trailed off and stared hard at his friend.</p>
<p>Jace threw his hands up in surrender, “I’m just curious. I’ll behave. Promise!” he said quickly.</p>
<p>“Don’t mind him Leo,” Anna, Wills girlfriend, said. “He’s a moron. You seem awfully protective of this man.” She added.</p>
<p>“Des is a great guy and it’s true, he’s absolutely stunning. He gets harassed a lot for dates, people get real pushy and rude when he turns them down. I don’t want him to get that from someone I introduce him to.” Leo said.</p>
<p>“Sounds like someone has a crush on the café owner.” Will said with a grin. Leo blushed.</p>
<p>“Whoa…” Jace said. He was staring past Leo towards the back of the café.</p>
<p>“Wow.” Will added when he looked in that direction.  Leo just smiled and stood, pulling out the empty chair next to him and turning to greet his love. Des truly did look stunning as he glided across the café. Sam followed behind carrying a tray with their order on it. Leo held out a hand to Des who took it and gave a gentle squeeze. He flashed a beautiful smile to everyone at the table. Sam placed their items on the table.</p>
<p>“Thank you Sam, but I could have carried that myself.” Des said.</p>
<p>“No, you couldn’t. You are officially off work AND you’re with Leo. Stop being a workaholic and enjoy yourself for a change.” She scolded and flicked his arm.</p>
<p>Des smiled down at her, “Yes ma’am. The café is yours.” Des said with a slight bow. Sam turned a hard look at Leo and pointed at him. Leo flinched and stepped back.</p>
<p>“You make sure he enjoys himself.” She said and stared at him until he nodded.</p>
<p>“Oh Sam, please be nice.” Des said trying not to smile.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” she asked flashing a bright innocent smile. “I’m always nice.” She added before walking away. Des just shook his head and turned to Leo.</p>
<p>“Don’t mind her Leo.” Des said. Leo just looked up at him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“Why does she hate me? What did I do?” He asked. He heard snickering coming from his friends at the table.</p>
<p>“Oh she doesn’t hate you, she’s actually rather fond of you. She’s said so many times. As to what you did…that should be quite obvious.”  Des said laughing. Leo just stared up at him, waiting. Des sighed. “Leo…” he nodded at the table. Leo jumped at the reminder that they were here for a reason.</p>
<p>“Oh! Yes, sorry! Des, these are my friends, Will and his girlfriend Anna, and that’s Jace. Guys, this is Des Aeva the owner of this café and,” he hesitated and looked to Des who just smiled lovingly at him. “and my boyfriend.” he finished with a smile. A collective gasp came from the table.</p>
<p>“Well, that explains a few things.” Anna said.</p>
<p>“Crush indeed.” Will added.</p>
<p>“What? You couldn’t just say that instead of biting my head off?” Jace said. Everyone laughed at him. Leo and Des took their seats. Des took Leos hand under the table, holding it to calm his nerves.</p>
<p>“Well, its nice to meet you Des. I have to know how you two ended up together. Knowing Leo, it’s bound to be a great story.” Anna said and then laughed at Leo’s blushing scowl. “Come on Leo, you know we all love you. But you do tend to do things….well, a bit backwards.” She added. This pulled a laugh from Des.</p>
<p>“Well then you will love this. It’s as backwards as it gets!” Des said laughing. He looked to Leo and smiled. The scowl faded and Leo pulled their hands up, placing a kiss to the back of Des’. They began telling their story together, both adding bits and pieces from their own view of the events. They kept having to stop as the others would burst out laughing at the awkward antics of the two men during their months of fake dating. When they finished their story, Des thought Anna looked ready to cry.</p>
<p>“Aww that’s so sweet! So you guys have kinda been dating this whole time.” Anna said.</p>
<p>“Well…I guess so. Neither of us thought it would lead to this. But I wouldn’t change a thing.” Des said as he looked to Leo who smiled up at him. “I’ve never met anyone like Leo. I feel very lucky to have earned his love.” He said and gave Leo a quick kiss. Leo blushed again. Des had never seen him so embarrassed, it was quite cute.</p>
<p>They all continued talking and laughing, eventually moving to the small table in the back of the café when it was closing time. Des liked Leos friends, they were a lively group that acted more like siblings than just friends. After several hours Anna checked the time and had to put an end to the night.</p>
<p>“Guys, we should go. It’s getting late and we have to head back early tomorrow.” She said. The men with her grumbled but at her stern look, quickly silenced their protests. Leo laughed and hugged his friends. Des shook their hands and invited them to the café the next time they came to town. After they left, Des locked up and did his usual nightly check around the café before he and Leo headed upstairs. When Des closed the apartment door, Leo swept him up and kissed him passionately. Des returned the kiss with a soft moan and held tightly to Leo until he ended the kiss.</p>
<p>“I’ve wanted to do that all night.” Leo said resting his head on Des’ chest as they stood there holding each other. “Thank you.” He added.</p>
<p>“For what love?” Des asked.</p>
<p>“For meeting my friends. They really liked you.” He said.</p>
<p>“Oh, well I liked them too. They are a lively bunch.” Des replied with a laugh.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you liked them. I was worried they would be a bit too…much for you. They can be a little wild at times.” Leo said looking up at Des.</p>
<p>“Yes, I could tell that.” Des said chuckling. He leaned down and kissed Leo’s forehead. “I enjoyed their visit, but I am very much glad that it’s just us now. I like having you all to myself.”</p>
<p>“Oh really?” Leo said raising an eyebrow. “And just what do you intend to do with me now that have me alone?” he asked. Des gave him a suggestive smile.</p>
<p>“Absolutely nothing you would want to mention in polite company.” He said before giving Leo a long slow kiss that clearly conveyed his intentions for the night.</p>
<p>“Ahh, I’m not sure I understand.” Leo said, feigning ignorance. “You might want to explain in detail what you want.” He added looking up at Des and caressing his cheek.</p>
<p>“How about I just show you?” Des suggested, taking Leo’s hand and kissing it before leading him to the bedroom.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Leo lay in Des arms as the beautiful man slept later that night, replaying the events of the evening and smiling as he came to the more recent ones where Des...well, he had been right. Nothing he and Des had done was fit for polite conversation. He began blushing as he thought of Des’ affections earlier. Des let out a sleepy moan as he stirred from sleep. Leo looked back at the man he loved, watching his eyes slowly open.</p>
<p>“Hmm Leo, why are you still awake?” Des asked softly.</p>
<p>“Just thinking, go back to sleep love.” He said and he moved just enough to give Des a kiss before pulling Des’ long arms tight around him. Des pulled him close and kissed his shoulder.</p>
<p>“What’s on your mind? Is everything ok?” Des asked as he nuzzled his face into the back of Leo’s neck to get comfortable.</p>
<p>“Nothing is wrong. I’m just thinking about things. You mostly, and how happy I am with you.” He answered.</p>
<p>“Hmm, good things to think of. I’m glad you’re happy with me. That makes me happy.” Des said. He was barely awake, his voice was quiet and distant. “I love you.” He said with a sigh as he drifted back to sleep. Leo smiled.</p>
<p>“I love you too Des.” He replied closing his eyes and was soon asleep as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't need it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Leo woke to the smell of coffee. He felt the bed shift and a familiar set of lips press to his. He reached up and wrapped his arms around the man attached to those lips and pulled him completely onto the bed rolling them so he was above Des.</p>
<p>“Ahh! Leo!” Des yelped as he fell onto the bed trapped by Leo’s strong arms then beneath him with his hands pinned above his head. He wasn’t sure how Leo had done that so fast. Leo laughed as he looked down at his flustered boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Good morning my gorgeous love. Did you sleep well?” Leo asked. Des shook his head and laughed.</p>
<p>“Yes, I did.”  He replied and raised up enough to steal another kiss. “Did you?”</p>
<p>“I spent the night wrapped in your arms, of course I slept well.” Leo said smiling.</p>
<p>“Are you going to let me go?” Des asked glancing up to his hands.</p>
<p>“Never. I’ll never let you go Des.” Leo said and gave Des a kiss that changed his mind about Leo letting him go. Almost.</p>
<p>*Damn adult responsibilities.* Des thought. When Leo finally ended the kiss, his mind was fuzzy.<br/>“You make it very difficult to focus when you do that.” Des said.</p>
<p>“Is that a bad thing?” Leo asked as he studied Des for the best place to nibble. Then he paused. Des was dressed, and not in his usual stay home clothes. His hair was done to, or at least it had been before Leo attacked him. Des always got up before Leo and fixed his hair but he wasn’t as picky with it unless they were leaving the apartment.  “I’ve missed something haven’t I?”</p>
<p>“You have.” Des said with a smile.</p>
<p>“You have to go somewhere don’t you?” he asked. He let Des sit up.</p>
<p>“I do.” Des replied.</p>
<p>“Awww. No fair.” Leo grumbled and pouted. Des laughed.</p>
<p>“I’m  sorry love, but there’s a bit of a problem downstairs and I have to go take care of it.” Des said sadly.</p>
<p>“Anything I can help with?” Leo asked.</p>
<p>“No, its your off day. Stay here and relax. I’m hoping it wont take long to clean up the mess.” Des said.</p>
<p>“Wait, what mess? What happened?” he asked worried now.</p>
<p>“I’m an idiot.” Des said flatly.</p>
<p>“What?” Leo said. He looked at Des confused. Des sighed.</p>
<p>“The latch on one of the freezers doesn’t always catch right. I check it each night during my walk through. I guess I missed it last night. It wasn’t closed properly and now everything inside is ruined.” Des said, completely annoyed with himself. “It has to be cleaned out and washed down. I have to make a count of everything lost and get it replaced. Also have to get someone to look at that latch.”</p>
<p>“Ok. I’ll get dressed and we can get it done.” Leo said.</p>
<p>“Leo, no. This is my mess. You relax and I’ll take care of it. I should be done by noon and we can have lunch together if you want.” Des said.</p>
<p>“Nope. I’m here. I’m helping. Besides, you will probably need someone to do some heavy lifting and I’m stronger than any two of you guys. So it only makes sense that I help. You will get done faster with me.” Leo argued. Des narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re damn stubborn. You know that?” He grumbled.</p>
<p>“I’ve been told that more than a few times in my life.” Leo said with a grin. “Our off days aren’t that easy to sync with the way my schedule changes sometimes.  I’m not letting some stupid freezer malfunction get in the way of our time together.” He added pulling Des into a hug.</p>
<p>“Some day together, cleaning out a nasty smelly freezer. All because I didn’t do my own job properly.” Des pouted.</p>
<p>Leo kissed his temple, “I don’t care what we do, as long as I’m with you, I’m happy. Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I just lounged around up here while you worked your ass off downstairs, when you should be lounging with me?” Leo asked.</p>
<p>“One I’m not staring at and day dreaming over all day while he shows off his lovely muscles by lifting and moving stuff for me as I stand there and imagine what I want to do to him?” Des replied. Apparently he had thought this through.</p>
<p>“Ummm…you thought a lot about this huh?” he asked.</p>
<p>Des looked at him and sighed, “Leo, I know you think I’m the gorgeous one in this relationship, but have you ever seen yourself? I mean actually LOOKED at yourself?” Des asked.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Leo...come with me.” Des said getting up from the bed and dragging Leo with him. He pulled Leo to stand in front of the full length mirror and stood behind him.</p>
<p>“Des, what?” Leo asked. He stood there in front of the mirror shirtless and in his sleep pants, nothing worth looking at accept the man behind him. Des kissed the base of his neck then looked into his eyes in the mirror.</p>
<p>“Look Leo.” Des said as he trailed his fingertips down Leo’s shoulders and arms then over his chest, tracing along the muscles of his stomach. “You are a vision.”  He kissed the star on the left side of Leo’s head and wrapped his arms around to Leo’s chest then began whispering in his ear. “From the stars in your hair, to your beautiful chartreuse eyes, and all these sexy muscles underneath this lovely dark skin, Leo, you are beautiful and wonderful to behold. But that is just the beginning, who you are, the man inside this exquisite body, makes my soul sing when he speaks my name. He is strong, kind, loving, attentive, thoughtful, romantic. I could go on and on, my love, and explain to you how you have touched my heart when so many others failed to do so. I love you Leo, everything about you.” Des finished and looked back to Leo. There were tears streaking down his cheeks and he shook as he stared at Des. His fists were clenched shut so tight it must be painful. Des moved to stand in front of Leo and wiped the tears from his cheeks. Leo looked  down and rested his head against Des’ chest. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Des said. Leo shook his head and wrapped Des in a tight hug he almost couldn’t breathe. Des said nothing, just wrapped his arms around Leo, kissed the top of his head and stood silently, giving Leo the time he needed to deal with whatever emotions had been stirred by Des’ actions. After a few moments, Leo’s hold loosened and he stepped back out of Des’ reach, wiping his eyes. He just stood there, almost like he didn’t know what to do next. “Leo, I didn’t…”</p>
<p>“No. Don’t. Don’t apologize. Please. You think I can’t see myself as you do and your right. I can’t. I don’t see myself as someone worthy of the praise and admiration you just gave me. I probably never will. I’ll also never understand how you came to love me, no matter how many times you explain it. It’s very overwhelming to stand there and hear you say those things about me, to know that’s how you see me. No ones ever done that and I don’t know how to process something like that. I don’t know how I feel about it.” Leo said and he wiped his eyes again.</p>
<p>“What do you want me to do?” Des asked. He was afraid he had messed up, hit some emotional wound that might hurt their relationship.</p>
<p>“You love me.” Leo said. Des couldn’t tell if it was a statement or a question.</p>
<p>“I love you.” He replied.</p>
<p>“Don’t  stop…” Leo said in a shaking voice. Des crossed the distance between them in an instant and gathered Leo in a fierce hug.</p>
<p>“I won’t. I won’t ever stop.” Des said as he held Leo. Des hadn’t seen Leo so emotional like this before, it worried him. They stayed like that for a few more moments before Leo seemed to finally calm down. “Are you alright my love?” Des asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think I’m ok now.” He said looking up at Des. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“I made you cry, why on earth would you thank me for that? I don’t ever want to do that. I never want to hurt you Leo.” Des said, now getting upset himself.</p>
<p>“Crying isn’t always a bad thing. Sometimes it helps wash away the bad feelings. Especially if someone who loves you is there to hold you while you cry.” He replied with a small smile.</p>
<p>“Well, I will hold you anytime you want or need me to.” Des said.</p>
<p>“I don’t suppose I could talk you into a few kisses too?” Leo asked. Des smiled.</p>
<p>“Did you really have to ask?” Des replied as he leaned down to give Leo his kisses. After a great deal more than a few kisses, and a very difficult internal battle to stay out of bed, Des stepped back from Leo and grumbled again at himself for not checking that damn freezer.</p>
<p>“Give me a few minutes and we can head downstairs and get started.” Leo said noting the change in Des mood.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to help? Sam says its pretty nasty. She flat refused to help.” Des said.</p>
<p>“That’s the difference between a best friend and a boyfriend I guess.”  Leo replied</p>
<p>“What?” Des asked.</p>
<p>“As your boyfriend, I don’t mind helping you with stuff like that. Because I know if we get messy, I can also help you get clean later on, then help you be dirty again.” Leo said with a wicked grin. Des stared at him for a moment before laughing loudly.</p>
<p>“I can’t deny your logic! You have a valid point.”</p>
<p>“Of course I do.” Leo said smugly. Des poked his stomach making Leo groan. “Ugh, play nice!” he said rubbing where Des had poked him. Des sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Leo to him.</p>
<p>“Ahh my apologies. Let me make it better.” He said as he kissed Leos stomach. Leo shuddered violently.</p>
<p>“Ohhh yeah…don’t do that. Not if you want to step foot out of this room today.” He said with a shaking voice.</p>
<p>“Hmmm, I’ll make note of that for use later.” Des said with a mischievous grin.</p>
<p>“Des, I believe you have an evil streak.” Leo said in mocking shock.</p>
<p>“Oh? Last night wasn’t clue enough for you?” Des replied with a wicked smile and Leo blushed deeply at the reminder. Des laughed and hugged Leo tight, resting his head against the lovely muscled chest. Then after a moment Leo felt him tense. “Did I shock you?” Des asked quietly.</p>
<p>“Yes. But not in a bad way. It was…exciting.” Leo replied. He felt Des release a held breath and nod.</p>
<p>“Good. That’s good. I don’t want to ever make you feel uncomfortable.” Des replied.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you before it comes to that. I promise.” Leo said. “Soooo are you going to keep your face buried in my chest all day or should I get dressed so we can get to work downstairs THEN come back up here and ….” He trailed off.</p>
<p>“That’s a horrible choice to force on a man. Absolutely horrible choice.” Des said and kissed Leos chest drawing another shudder from the shorter man. He felt Leos hands grip tightly on his shoulders.</p>
<p>“If you do that again, we won’t be going downstairs at all today.” Leo said. His voice was hard and unforgiving, he was warning, not playing. Des wanted to test him. Oh how he wanted to!</p>
<p>“Can I….later…?” Des asked staring at the smooth dark skin over the all those strong muscles. Leo looked sown and raised Des face to meet his eyes.</p>
<p>“If you’re a good boy.” He said in a dark seductive voice. It was Des turn to shudder as his eyes went wide. Leo smiled and gave Des a kiss. It was a simple, virtually chaste kiss, and it almost drove him mad. He tried to scramble back and put some distance between them but Leo kept him in place with an unrelenting yet gentle hold. He held their faces so close their lips were just brushing together as they breathed. “Something you may not have learned about me yet, I tend pick up on things rather quickly. Especially things I enjoy.” He finished with a whisper and placed another kiss on Des’ lips, not so simple this time, this one was promise…and warning. He released Des and turned away to find something to wear, as if the whole instance had been merely an average interaction between them.</p>
<p>Des sat there in stunned silence wondering what he had awakened in Leo last night. He was both extremely excited and terrified in equal measure. He sat there so long, when Leo came back in the room with 2 cups of fresh coffee he had to snap his fingers in front of Des’ face to bring him back from where ever his mind had went to. Des jumped, startled from his thoughts. Leo sat next to Des.</p>
<p>“Did I….did I do something wrong?” he asked.</p>
<p>“What?” Des asked.</p>
<p>“You know…before when I…” he started.</p>
<p>“NO! No, Leo. You did nothing wrong. I just, I never expected that from you. At least not so soon.” He replied.</p>
<p>“So, it’s ok if I…?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely!” Des said. Leo sighed with relief. He turned and picked up the cups of coffee and handed one to Des before taking a drink of his own. Des look at the cup and suppressed a sigh before taking a careful sip, trying not to grimace. He really needed to take time to teach Leo the proper way to make coffee. Leo noticed his hesitation.</p>
<p>“I know it’s not as good as yours…”  Leo said with a shy smile.</p>
<p>“I didn’t say that.” Des said to quickly. Leo just looked at him.</p>
<p>“Des, don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re kind of a coffee snob.” Leo said chuckling. Des tried to act shocked and hurt but ended up hanging his head in mock shame.</p>
<p>“I am, aren’t I?” he said laughing.</p>
<p>“Maybe you could teach me the proper way to make coffee and end both of our suffering?” Leo asked. Des looked at him confused and Leo held up his cup. “You’ve turned me into one too. This is complete shit!” he added laughing and Des laughed even harder.</p>
<p>“I would love to.” Des said still giggling.</p>
<p>“Come on. We better get downstairs and get started or it will take all day.” Leo said once they had calmed down. He took the cups and stood to leave the room.</p>
<p>“Leo?”</p>
<p>“ Hmm?”</p>
<p>“I love you.”  Des said. Leo turned back to him with a big smile on his face.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Des.” He said, he blew Des a kiss and went to put away the cups and Des went to fix his hair again.</p>
<p>Finally they headed downstairs to deal with the messy freezer.<br/>When they got to the freezer, they found an ‘out of order’ sign taped to the door. The men took a deep breath and opened it, luckily it had cooled enough to start refreezing many of the items inside.</p>
<p>“Huh. That’s not so bad.” Leo said. Des stepped into his office and grabbed a notepad and pen then into the freezer to start logging the items. Leo knelt down and inspected the latch, pulling and releasing it repeatedly.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Des asked.</p>
<p>“You have a screwdriver?” Leo asked looking up at Des.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, maybe. Why?”</p>
<p>“A couple of the screws are loose. I think that’s the problem.” Leo replied.</p>
<p>“There’s a an old tool box in the cleaning closet that I found when I bought the café. There might be one inside.” Des said and pointed Leo to the right door. Leo dug around in the closet for a minute before finding the tool box. He brought it out and set it on the little table Des kept in the back for his employees to take breaks and rummaged through the tool box. He let out a low whistle as the picked through the tools.</p>
<p>“Wow.” He said more to himself than anyone else.</p>
<p>“Did you find something you could use?” Des asked coming to stand beside him.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, but there’s no way in hell I’m using this stuff.” He said now handling each item with extreme care.</p>
<p>“Why? What’s wrong with them?” Des asked.</p>
<p>“Des, these tools are old. Like, really old. I think they might be antiques, maybe even worth something. They are in pretty good shape, no rust, just need a good cleaning. You should have someone look at them, the box too.” Leo said still looking over each item carefully.</p>
<p>“Oh, you can take them.” Des said looking over his list.</p>
<p>“No! This is your stuff. I’m not taking them.” Leo said. Des looked up from his list and sighed.</p>
<p>“Leo, I wouldn’t know what to do with them or where to take them. Nor do I have any interest in old tools, antiques or not. You, obviously do, so you should take them. If you don’t, they will probably just sit here until they do rust.” Des said.</p>
<p>“But…what if they’re worth something?” Leo asked thoroughly confused by Des nonchalant attitude towards what he thought may be a big find.</p>
<p>“So what if they are?” Des asked, confused by Leos insistence on the matter. Leo just stared at him. “Leo, I don’t understand why you’re so worried about it.”</p>
<p>“Des, I see things like this in museums all the time. I’m fairly sure there are items here that none of the museums I go to regularly even have.” Leo said, trying to stress the potential value of what lay before them.</p>
<p>“You can donate them?” Des suggested hesitantly. Leo was getting frustrated.</p>
<p>“Des, this set could be worth A LOT of money.” He said.</p>
<p>“Yes, you said that. It doesn’t change anything though. I don’t need it.” Des said.</p>
<p>Leo blinked and then just stared, “Des..”</p>
<p>“Leo, trust me. I don’t need it. Do with them as you please.” Des said, trying to make his point but loosing his patience at Leo’s refusal to drop the subject.</p>
<p>“But…” Leo started. Des let out an exasperated sigh, grabbed Leo’s hand dragging him into the small office, not quite slamming the door behind them. “Des, what the hell?”</p>
<p>“You won’t just let it go.” Des said crossing his arms.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I just don’t think you understand what you’re giving away.” Leo said.</p>
<p>“Leo, it doesn’t matter.” Des said raising a hand to rub his forehead.</p>
<p>“I…I’m just trying to help. You might could use the money for something, I don’t know.” Leo said looking down.</p>
<p>“I don’t need it Leo. No matter how much it is, I don’t need it.” Des said softly.</p>
<p>“Ok, you don’t need it. We can donate them or keep them, whatever you want to do. I’m sorry I upset you.” Leo said taking a step towards Des. “Are you ok?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I just…” He shook his head and closed the distance between them, hugging him tight.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Des.” Leo said again pressing his face into Des’ chest.</p>
<p>“No, there are things you don’t know. I guess we should probably talk later so I can explain.” Des said sadly.</p>
<p>“Des?” Leo said.</p>
<p>Des just shook his head, “Later. Please?”</p>
<p>“Ok. Later.” Leo said reaching up to put his hand on Des’ cheek. “I love you Des, everything is going to be ok.” He added. Des leaned down and kissed him.</p>
<p>“I love you too.” Des said when he ended the kiss.</p>
<p>“Hey, give me a smile?” Leo asked. Des tried but it was a poor attempt and Leo wasn’t having it. “You’re gonna make me lock the door and find ways to cheer you up?” he said as he slid his hands down to Des waist and pulled playfully at the top of his pants.</p>
<p>“Leo!” Des said blushing.</p>
<p>“Well? You know my price for good behavior.” He said looking up seductively as he moved his hands toward the button on Des pants.</p>
<p>“Oh my god! Leo stop!” Des said, his face was so red Leo couldn’t help but laugh.</p>
<p>“Give me a smile.” Leo said, not backing down. He pulled Des close and let out a low growl in his ear. “I want to see that beautiful smile.” He whispered. Des shivered slightly. He turned his head and gave Leo a deep, loving kiss. When he withdrew, he gave Leo what he wanted. A beautiful smile spread across his face as he looked into Leo’s chartreuse eyes. “There we go. That’s much better.” Leo said smiling back at him.</p>
<p>“You are quite impossible.” He said still smiling . Leo just shrugged. “Can we get back to work now?” Des asked laughing.</p>
<p>“Sure. I want to take that box upstairs, then I’ll run out and grab a few tools and fix that latch up for you.” Leo said and he reached up giving Des a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the office.</p>
<p>“Alright, while you do that I’ll finish up the inventory of what’s inside.” Des said and headed back to the freezer. Leo packed the old tools up and took them upstairs where they would be out of sight until he could find someone to look at them for Des. He came back downstairs and stuck his head into the large freezer.</p>
<p>“Hey, I’ll be back in a few. I think the shop down the street will have what I need.” He said.</p>
<p>“Oh ok, here.” Des handed him a credit card.</p>
<p>“What’s this?” He asked looking at it then shoved it back at Des. “I don’t need that.”</p>
<p>“Leo, your getting something for the café, it should go on the café’s account.” Des said.</p>
<p>“It’s not a big deal. It will be like 5 maybe 10 bucks tops.” Leo said dismissively and headed to the back door of the café.</p>
<p>“Leo…” Des started. Leo stopped at the door.</p>
<p>“No. Let me do this Des. You refuse to let me pay for my coffee or pastries in the cafe, you cook for me all the time and won’t let me buy any of what you use. Let me help. Please? Let me be useful.” Leo said quietly. Des flinched at his last words.</p>
<p>“Leo, I…I apologize if I made you feel that way.” Des said as he approached Leo and placed his hands on his boyfriends shoulders. “We seem to be having trouble getting things right today.” Des said quietly. Leo turned and looked up at him and put a hand to his cheek.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t change anything. At least not for me. We’re human, both a bit stubborn and maybe a little set in our ways. There will be good days and bad days. We will occasionally argue and we may even hurt each others feelings sometimes. Nothing worth having is ever easily obtained.” Leo said and Des let out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“On that we agree wholeheartedly. I love you Leo. I apologize for making you feel as if you weren’t useful. I always just take care of things on my own with out thinking about it. I’m not use to having someone who wants to help me. It’s not easy to start relying on another person after so long alone.” Des said.</p>
<p>“It’s ok. I can understand that. I think we both have to get use to it.” Leo replied. He gave Des a tight hug and a quick kiss. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, ok?”</p>
<p>“Alright.” He said. Des stood there a moment after Leo left. He wanted to sit down and cry, but there wasn’t time for that. He took a deep breath and got himself under control before heading back to that stupid freezer.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Leo walked toward the shop around the corner he thought would have the tools he needed to fix the freezer latch. He worried over how he and Des were fussing today. They never fussed, not really. Had their decision last night to “make things official” changed something between them? It wasn’t something they could just take back and Leo didn’t want to. He loved Des and didn’t want to loose him. Maybe they had just been together long enough that the little things started to bug them more. They had only been real dating for 2 months, but actually had been spending a lot of time together for 4 months before that while fake dating. They didn’t personally count that, but what Anna had said last night was more accurate, they had been together for about 6 months. Another thing he forced himself to concede, Des never would have said he loved him if there were any doubt in his feelings. Leo decided he would force himself to remain positive. A few bad hours didn’t erase months of happy memories and love. That’s what he kept telling himself anyway as he headed back to the café with the tools.</p>
<p>Leo entered the back of the café and went looking for Des. His office was empty so Leo thought he must still be working in the freezer. There wasn’t that much in there to count though. Leo had taken longer than he intended to get the tools, having walked slowly while in deep thought over his and Des relationship. He rounded the corner to the freezer and saw Des standing inside with his back to the door. His notepad was set aside, he had one elbow resting on a shelf and his head leaned into that hand, and it looked like his other hand covered his face.</p>
<p>“Des?” Leo said stepping into the freezer. It wasn’t as cold as it had been earlier, Des must have adjusted the settings so they wouldn’t be uncomfortable while working inside. Des jumped up at the sound of Leo’s voice and he quickly started wiping his eyes.</p>
<p>“I’ll be out in a moment, just finishing up.” He said quickly, but his voice was strained like…</p>
<p>“Des…are you crying?” Leo asked.</p>
<p>“No, of course not. I’m just frustrated over this stupid freezer is all.” He said as he looked up. He didn’t turn to face Leo.</p>
<p>“Des? It’s ok. Everything is ok.” Leo said as he stepped inside with Des.</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t it be? It’s not like this hasn’t happened before.” Des said with a breaking voice. His shoulders shook and he put his head back in his hands. Leo came up behind Des and placed a hand on the small of his back, letting him know he was close.</p>
<p>“Are you still talking about the freezer?” he asked quietly. Des’ shoulders shook more but no sound left him. “Des, turn around. Look at me, please?" Leo said. Des shook his head.</p>
<p>“I’m almost done.” He said, his voice was a cracking whisper. Leo stepped to Des’ side and pulled him around so they faced each other. Des looked away, but Leo saw his tear streaked cheeks and red eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh Des.” Leo said as he reached up and wiped away the tears. “It’s ok. Everything’s ok.” He pulled the taller man into a tight hug. “Everything is fine. I love you Des. Nothing will change that.” He said. Des held onto him, silently sobbing. Leo held him, like Des had him earlier in the day, as he exhausted the emotions that over ran him. At one point Sam came to check on things and at Leo’s slight head shake, she had quietly left, unnoticed by Des. When Des finally calmed, he stepped back from Leo, embarrassed by his behavior.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Leo, I just…”</p>
<p>“No. It’s ok to be upset. It’s been a rough morning. We’ve not been at our best today and that’s ok. This is life Des. We may fuss occasionally, but that wont change how I feel about you or my desire to be with you.” Leo said.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Des asked.</p>
<p>“Absolutely sure my love. I guess that’s why it took so long to get the tools, I was working through all of this as I walked. I’m sorry if I worried you.” Leo said.</p>
<p>“I did worry a bit, that you wouldn’t come back.” He said, tears coming back to his eyes.</p>
<p>“You don’t ever have to worry about me not coming back. I’ll always come back to you. If you want me to.” Leo said. He pulled Des back into his arms and held him there.</p>
<p>“I want you to, please. Always come back to me. I love you so much.” Des said holding him tight.</p>
<p>“I love you too Des.” Leo said. “Hey, lets finish up here so we can go upstairs. I really want to put on something comfortable and just cuddle with you on the couch while we watch a movie.”</p>
<p>“That sounds nice. We’ll need popcorn though.” Des said.</p>
<p>“I’ll take care of that. Are you done counting this stuff?” Leo asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, I think so. I need to go place orders for everything. Ugh, this was such a waste!” He said shaking his head as they stepped out of the freezer.</p>
<p>“Is it going to cost a lot to replace this stuff?” Leo asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, this is the big freezer, most of my stock is in here. But it won’t hurt the café. I have a special account set up that I place a portion of each months profits in, a savings for things such as this.” Des said.</p>
<p>“Wow, that’s a good idea. Stuff like this happen a lot?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Not to often.” Des said. Then he grinned. “Sam blew up a cappuccino machine once. Now that was very expensive.” He added. Leo’s jaw fell open.</p>
<p>“How?” he asked slowly, dragging the word out.</p>
<p>“No idea. I had to close the café to clean up. There were coffee grounds everywhere. We were still finding bits of the machine months later. It was a miracle no one was hurt.” Des said.</p>
<p>“Damn.” Leo muttered. “Ok, I’m going to take care of this latch then we can start trashing all this stuff. Did anything leak?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so. I’ll need to look again once everything is out but I think clean-up should be quick.” Des replied. They got to work, Des reordering what was lost and Leo fixing the latch. Leo finished with the latch before Des finished his ordering, so he ran out again and picked up stuff for lunch, popcorn and a movie for them to watch. Then they carried everything outside to the large trash bin and wiped down the inside of the freezer. Leo didn’t know why they had to do that last part but, whatever. Des reset the temperature to its original setting and they headed upstairs to get cleaned up and comfortable. Leo filled the small coffee table with the snack-lunch and popcorn he had picked up earlier. He didn’t want them to have to do anything but lay around together for a few hours. It wasn’t long before they were cuddled up on the couch together, watching the movie and picking at the various foods.</p>
<p>“This was a great idea Leo. Thank you.” Des said kissing him on the cheek.</p>
<p>“It’s been a rough day, we deserve a few hours of pure laziness.” He said with a grin.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for today Leo. I was annoyed with myself and I let some of that slip out towards you.” Des said sadly.</p>
<p>“You have nothing to be sorry for love. It was just a bad morning. It happens. I wasn’t at my best either. I didn’t have to push so much with the toolbox. But it’s all ok now. We are ok, aren’t we?” he asked.</p>
<p>“We are.” Des said pulling Leo’s arms around him. Leo pressed a kiss into Des neck as he pulled his love back against his chest and they settled in for the movie. Half way through the movie, Leo looked down to see Des was sound asleep. Leo smoothed away a few stray strands of hair from his face and watched the beautiful man sleep for a few minutes.</p>
<p>“I love you Des.” Leo whispered and lightly kissed his temple. Des let out a contented sigh and smiled in his sleep.</p>
<p>An hour or so later, the movie over, Leo lay watching Des sleep. He couldn’t get enough of looking at this beautiful man he could now officially call his. He studied every delicate feature as if it were the last time he would ever see him. Eventually Des began to stir and his eyes fluttered open. Leo smiled down at him.</p>
<p>“Hey. Feel better?” he asked softly.</p>
<p>“Oh, Leo, I’m sorry. How long was I asleep?” Des asked.</p>
<p>“A little over an hour. You seemed like you needed it.” He replied.</p>
<p>“Were you watching me sleep?” Des asked blushing.</p>
<p>“Maybe a little. It’s still a bit surreal to me. That I get to be here. I hope that feeling never fades. I never want to look at you and not be amazed that you’re mine.” He said. Des moved so they could lay face to face.</p>
<p>“I’m not so perfect Leo. Don’t set me on a pedestal even I can’t reach.” Des said with a small smile.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. I’m not. I don’t expect you to be perfect but is it so wrong to think you’re perfect for me?” he asked.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t believe so. After all, I think the same of you.” Des replied placing his hand on Leo’s cheek. Leo placed his hand over Des’. “Leo…about the toolbox earlier…” He started.</p>
<p>“Umm…yeah?” Leo asked nervously<br/>.<br/>“I said there were things I needed to explain…well…” Des squirmed a bit clearly uncomfortable with the topic<br/>.<br/>“You don’t have to. I shouldn’t have pushed so much.” Leo said.</p>
<p>“No, I really do. It kind of ties in with the other stuff too.” Des said with a sigh. “You see, my parents, we lived kind of like I do now. We had what we needed and some of what we wanted. Not poor but also not rich. When they passed…” Des paused for a moment and looked down. “When they passed, I received a call from their lawyer. Their will listed me the only beneficiary, being the only child it wasn’t surprising. What was surprising, was the number of zeros in the accounts. They left me a fair sum of money. Enough that I don’t really have to worry about anything if I handle it properly. I’ve never looked into where it come from, just looked enough to figure out how they handled it and decided to do the same.” He peaked up at Leo as he finished. Leo just looked back at him.</p>
<p>“So you really don’t need the money if the tools are worth something?” Leo asked.</p>
<p>“Not a dime.” Des replied.</p>
<p>“I’m still going to check into it and let you know what’s said. If you want to sell it, donate it or keep it. It’s still your decision to make Des.” Leo said. “You might want to consider adding it in if there’s anything. You’ll pass this on to your children one day. It couldn’t hurt to build it up.” Leo suggested. Des just stared at him with an odd expression. “What?” he asked.</p>
<p>“That’s it? No questions? Just….that?” Des asked.</p>
<p>“Why would I ask questions? You explained everything pretty clearly. More detail on the matter would be useless.” Leo said shrugging. “I would ask about your parents but I kinda get the impression you don’t like talking about them to much.”</p>
<p>“Not really.”</p>
<p>“Ok, I do have some questions. Does anyone else know?” Leo asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, well, Sam and 2 of my other close friends.” He paused for a moment. “I think that’s it. I see no point in people knowing. It would just give others more reason to chase after me.” He added with a sigh.</p>
<p>“Well, why did you tell me?”</p>
<p>“You seemed worried over the freezer issue, and I…trust you.” Des said.</p>
<p>“That…that means a lot, for you to say that. It means a lot to me.” Leo replied softy. He hugged Des tight for a moment. Des kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>“So what shall we do with the rest of our day?” Des asked.</p>
<p>“I’m fine right here.” Leo replied holding Des tight and throwing his leg over Des’ hip as if he were a giant pillow. He could hardly move.</p>
<p>“Well, yes, you may be. But this is very uncomfortable for me.” Des said laughing as he started trying to poke and pry Leo off of him. They began wrestling around but with so little space on the couch, Leo couldn’t move without dumping Des onto the floor. “Let me go Leo!” Des laughed.</p>
<p>“Ahh! No! Stop!”</p>
<p>“Let me go and I’ll stop! Haha!”</p>
<p>“Play….fair!! Gah!!”</p>
<p>“It is fair! You’re stuck!” Des cried. Leo finally got an arm under Des and twisted them so they switched places. “NO! Cheater!” Des said. Now Leo began poking and tickling Des who screeched and squealed. “Oh god! No! Leo!” Des laughed and tried to fight back.</p>
<p>“Oh yes! You started this my love!” Leo said with a menacing laugh. They played around another few minutes before Des moved in just the right way and sent them tumbling into the floor. Leo landed on his back and Des landed heavily on top of him, knocking the breath out of him. “Oh shit…uhhhh…” Leo groaned.</p>
<p>“Ouch…” Des said rolling off Leo and laying next to him.  “That hurt.”</p>
<p>“I think you broke me…” Leo wheezed.</p>
<p>“You started it.”</p>
<p>“Did not.”</p>
<p>“Did…oh whatever.” Des said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Not funny, you squished me.” Leo pouted.</p>
<p>“Awww poor Leo.” Des laughed as he rolled to face Leo. “Are you alright love?” he asked placing a hand on Leo’s cheek.</p>
<p>“I may live. Not sure yet.” Leo replied. Des turned Leo’s face to his.</p>
<p>“What can I do to help?”  he asked. Leo slowly and somewhat painfully rolled to his side facing Des.</p>
<p>“I can think of…*cough cough*…ouch…uhh”  Leo groaned again. Des sat up feeling a bit concerned now.</p>
<p>“Leo, are you ok? Are you hurt?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. Maybe a little sore, but no damage.” He said.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Des asked placing his hand lightly on Leo’s chest.</p>
<p>“Yes, nothings broken, just squished.” Leo chuckled.</p>
<p>“It’s not funny!”</p>
<p>“It was a minute ago…”</p>
<p>“ Well I didn’t know you were actually HURT then!” Des cried.</p>
<p>“I’m fine. Really.” Leo said sitting up slowly and turning  so he could lean back against the couch. “You’ll just have to be extra nice to me since you fell on me.” He added, pulling Des to him for a kiss. Des carefully slipped his arms around Leo, afraid to hurt him more. “ You’re not gonna hurt me love.” Leo said, barely parting their lips enough to speak. Des moved closer, letting Leo deepen the kiss for just a moment before pulling away.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked, slipping his hands beneath Leos shirt.</p>
<p>“Yes, there’s no actual damage. You just knocked the breath out of me. Do you want to see?” he asked and Des nodded, already lifting the shirt for Leo to remove. He trailed his fingers from shoulders down to Leo’s pants line, looking over every bit for any mark that might be there. When he found nothing, he leaned down kissing Leo’s neck then working his way down to his shoulders, then several covering his chest on down to his abs before placing a kiss just below his navel. Leo rested his head back against the couch letting out soft moans and gasps as Des kissed him. The last kiss made him shiver and drew a low growl from him that made Des look up.</p>
<p>“Feel better?” he asked with a smile. He ran his hands over the gorgeous muscled chest of his sexy boyfriend again before he began kissing his way back up to meet Leo’s lips.</p>
<p>Des was driving him mad, it was all he could do not to tackle the man and take him now. When Des kissed his way back to his lips, Leo couldn’t hold back anymore. He pulled Des tightly to him and gave him a heated kiss as his own hands began to roam over the slender form in his grasp. Des made soft, pleasing sounds as Leo felt over every inch of him that was within reach. He pushed his hands under Des’ shirt and lightly scratched his nails down which enticed a moan from him as he broke the kiss.</p>
<p>“Leo…maybe we should…ahh!” he was cut off by a strong bite on the base of his neck. He forgot what he was saying and moved to sit in Leo’s lap, facing those chartreuse eyes and sexy chest before giving a few bites of his own. “Leo…” he said between bites. Leo heard everything in that one calling of his name. Keeping Des as he was, Leo managed to stand, lifting Des with him. Des let out a surprised laugh and stared into Leo’s eyes. He had all those lovely muscles pressed against him and Leo was carrying him, he couldn’t take much more. Des crushed his lips to Leo’s and felt Leo begin to walk as he nibbled his lower lip. After a moment Leo threw him onto the bed. Des didn’t even know how the man had just tossed him as if he weighed nothing. But there he lay, in the center of the bed staring up in shock at Leo who put one knee up on the bed and began a slow prowl towards him until he had Des pinned to the bed and hovered over him. He leaned down and when he spoke, his voice rumbled.</p>
<p>“Des…I want you.” He said nibbling Des’ ear. “Can I have you? Please?”</p>
<p>Des couldn’t move much with the way Leo held him down but he was able to reach up and bite Leo’s shoulder hard enough to bruise. Leo cried out loudly before it changed to a growl and he met Des’ eyes.</p>
<p>“I'm yours.” Des replied as he looked up. Leo smiled down at the beautiful man he loved.</p>
<p>“Mine…” he said softly as he kissed Des</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>